


Is This Love

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: (or so he thinks), Crushes, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Pining, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Self-Insert, Short, i can do a chapter 2 if anyone wants one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: (F/C) catches himself having Feelings™ for you.





	Is This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: Can I get an imagine where male fc realizes he's in love with fem. reader? :-)
> 
> Did a bit more than just an imagine, but it’s still short. Buuuuuut, I did kinda set it up for a chapter 2 if anyone wants a sequel!   
> Also, (2F/C) and (3F/C) is second and third favorite characters, respectively. Or, (F/C)'s canon friends.
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !

(F/C) found himself in a awkward predicament. You two have been good friends for a while, and he thought it would stay that way, but slowly, something in his brain made him change the way he thought about your seemingly platonic relationship. 

They way you smiled and laughed, the way you talked about ridiculous topics with him, how he just felt so comfortable, like he was at home whenever he was around you. At first he didn’t understand why he felt the way he did, but after listening to dozens of cheesy love songs, sleepless nights, hesitantly imagining you and him in countless self-indulgent romantic situations, he finally came to the conclusion he should’ve came to a while ago.

(F/C) was hopelessly in love with you.

 

“Someone’s got a cru~ush!” (2F/C) teased in in a sing-song voice.

“I never pegged you for the hopeless romantic type, but man, you’re in deep, huh?” (3F/C) nudged (F/C)’s elbow with theirs, joining in with (2F/C)’s teasing.

“Alright, alright...” (F/C) tries to calm his friends down, face red from embarrassment. “But...can you blame me? (Y/N) is just...so gorgeous, smart, charming...Absolutely no words can describe how much I love her...” (F/C) sighs wistfully, his hand cupping his cheek. He’s almost surprised by the sappy state you’ve put him in, but he can’t help it. All (F/C) can think of, all he desires, is to hold you in his arms, to kiss you, to make you the happiest person on earth.

 

“Man, you ARE in deep.” (3F/C) giggles, amused by (F/C)’s state.

“So why don’t you just ask her out? Even if she doesn’t like you back, I’m sure she’ll still want to be your friend!” (2F/C) assures him.

“Actually, that reminds me...Haven’t you noticed the way (Y/N) acts around you, (F/C)? Maybe it’s just me, but she seems to linger around you a lot longer than she does with us. She smiles a lot more at you, and I’m pretty sure she laughs harder at your jokes...I think she just might have something for you too.” (2F/C) smiles with a wink at (F/C), hoping to encourage him.

But (F/C) heaves a weary sigh. “Please don’t raise my hopes like that, (2F/C). I’m sure that, even if she _is_ doing all that, she’s probably just being nice...”

“C'mon, stop doubting yourself, (F/C)! You’ve got nothing to lose and everything to gain! Just confess to (Y/N) already!!” (3F/C) shouts, a bit tired of (F/C)’s self-doubt.

“(3F/C)’s right! Just confess! Just confess!!” (S/FC) shouts alongside (T/FC), turning it into a chant.

“Alright, alright!!” (F/C) calms down his friends again, this time, chuckling a bit at their antics. “I do have some free time with (Y/N) tomorrow, so...”

(F/C)’s friends look at him, enthusiasm in their eyes.

(F/C) inhales deeply, and exhales with a chuckle. “So tomorrow, I’ll tell her exactly how I feel.”

(F/C)’s friends cheer for his newfound courage, wishing him good fortunes. (F/C) fully realizes the gravity of his situation, and his heart races at the thought of even talking to you normally, but, he’s as determined as he is scared. Determined to tell you just how much he loves you, hoping and praying that you’ll reciprocate his feelings.


End file.
